CHRISTMAS SPECIAL
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: Goten wants to buy the perfect gift for trunks but what is it. yaoi,truten,LOOK I SAID YAOI DONT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS GOOGLE IT. and got somethin mean to say say it to my face not to my story betchu see what happens find me see what happens


Disclaimer: I do not own dbz nor the characters in it and so the story begins in 5…4…3…2…1

He was out Christmas shopping to find his best friend ever since birth, perfect gift, but the only thing was he didn't know what his best friend wanted. He was awoken from his daze by the sound of the cashier asking him something.

"Sir Paper or plastic "said the cashier to goten

"Huh, oh paper "goten had just gotten trunks some brand new music from the favorite group that trunks loved 'Big Time Rush' (I really don't like them it just seems right to include them in this) goten really didn't see why trunks liked them, but he didn't question him. There was something goten knew about himself that no one knew he liked trunks more than a friend so he really wanted to make this Christmas to be the best in hopes of trunks liking him back in that way.

"Hi mom, dad, and gohan" said goten walking into the door of his house

"Hey goten "said chichi and goku in unison

"Sup bro, how was Christmas shopping for trunks" said gohan

"I think I found the perfect gift, how was shopping for 18" said goten

"Ch, expensive who knew she had such expensive desires"

"Um I think krillin did that's why he was dancing when he picked dads name out of the hat" said goten

"Man why do I always get the high priced people" said gohan

"I don't know maybe bad luck" (end of chapter 1)

Begin chapter 2 in 5…4…3…2...1…

Today was the day it was finally Christmas and everyone was elated especially 18 wondering to see what her gift was. So everyone flew over to the briefs household were the gift party was being held except for those who can't fly who ended up driving. The ones who got there first was the son family. 'Hi everyone said bulma you can just go and put the presents under the tree" they were all amazed at how big the tree was 12 feet tall and lots of decorations. "vegeta must have put up all these decorations" said goku"I wonder where he is" "oh he is down in the GR room training of course, you can go down there if you like"

So goku went down to train with vegeta, and goten went to trunks' room while chichi and gohan stayed with bulma and bra." So gohan is videl and pan" said bulma. "oh there visiting videls father for Christmas while I stayed with my family"

Goten peaked into the room and saw that trunks was asleep.' Wow he looks so peaceful when he is sleeping' thought goten. Then a loud snore came' well that's a turn off' goten laughed to himself quietly. "goten is that you" said trunks in a very sleepy voice. "Yeah it's me "said goten"did you get my present" said trunks "ok so no hello or how""hey goten, did you get my present" goten let out a sigh

"Yes trunks I got your present and I think you're going to like it" said goten

"I better or I'm kicking your ass when we spare today"

"Oh well see about that" said goten with his chin held high and looking down on trunks

"Now could you get out so I could get dressed" said trunks

"Oh of course" said goten wishing he could've stayed

End of chapter 2

Begin chapter 3 in 5…4…3…2...1…

Trunks came down stairs in his typical mirai trunks uniform after seeing pictures he started to like his future self's uniform. It was 8:00 and everyone started to pile in krillins family, yamcha and his new girlfriend,tien and chaotzu, and every other member of the z fighters except for piccolo and dende who had their own namekian holiday back home.' It was going to be a good Christmas' thought goten. "okay everyone it's time for presents lets announce who got who a present" said bulma "krillin got goku, goku got me ,I got yamcha, yamcha got yajarobi, yajarobi got tien, tien got vegeta, vegeta got chichi,chichi got krillin,krillin got gohan ,and gohan got 18, and last but not least goten got trunks, and trunks got goten. Did everyone get their present" everyone nodded their head yes." Okay exchange gifts" everyone was so happy you could hear gasps of excitement from everyone. "wow thanks bulma, a new set of combs I love it"said yamcha. "a new gi and its really heavy thanks krillin" said goku" no problem I had king kai make it the last time I died" said krillin. "Wow goku a new set of earrings" said bulma in an so not enthusiastic tone" you're welcome" said goku ." dad never was the best gift giver but he always tried" said goten to trunks

"So what present did you get me" said trunks

Goten handed him his present and trunks handed goten his.

"Wow" said goten "you got me an iPod and it already has my favorite song after dark by AKFG, thank you so much

"BTR, thanks goten but it's not what I wanted" said trunks

"But what did you want"

"Come on lets go

END OF CHAPTER 3

BEGIN CHAPTER 4 IN 5…4…3…2…1…

Goten followed trunks to their secluded sparring place. "What are we doing here" said goten "didn't I say I was going to kick your ass if you didn't get me what I wanted" said trunks" well let's get started" said goten

After 20 minutes of sparring it had become apparent that trunks was going to win, but then goten burst into super saiyan and had trunks in a headlock" tell me what did you want for Christmas" said goten " ok but you have to let me go first" said trunks. So goten did, trunks stood up and looked away from goten." Tell me what did you want trunks" trunks ran up to goten their lips met for the first time. Gotens eyes widened but then closesd as passion overtook him. Trunks' tongue licked at gotens bottom lip to ask for entrance which goten allowed and their tongues battled for dominance and trunks won. As they stepped back for air trunks had said "goten all I want for Christmas is you" and trunks hugged goten for what seemed like an eternity. Goten finally said" trunks I … love…you" trunks stepped back and kissed goten again and said" I love you to

THE END ?

IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL JUST VOTE AND SAY YES


End file.
